


Coming Home To You

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle for Enbarr, Felix makes an important discovery.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was done for the Felannie Server's Drabble Challenge, the prompt this week being 'Homecomings!' I hope you all enjoy!

The battle was over, but Enbarr was still in chaos. Soldiers and civilians milled through the streets in a confused haze, seeking friends and family amongst the debris. Felix paid them no mind as he strode toward the city’s main plaza, urgency in each step, his lips pressed into an anxious line. The square had been transformed into a makeshift infirmary, tents lining the cobblestone in place of merchant carts, while bishops and gremorys bustled between them like indecisive bumblebees.

He would find her here, helping to heal the wounded, pushing herself to her limits as usual. He would not contemplate the alternative. The other reason she might be in the medicinal square.

Everything had happened so quickly. Their battalions had been deployed to different sections of the battlefield and the order had been given to march. There hadn’t been time to dawdle. Hadn’t been time to do more than make eye contact before she was swept away in the flurry of activity. Felix hadn’t seen her since. He needed to confirm her safety with his own eyes. He needed to know that she hadn’t ended up like… That she wasn’t…

He would not finish that thought. If she would be anywhere, it would be here. Helping the wounded. Helping Mercie.

Felix ducked between the flaps of the central tent and was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of blood and herbs. The gentle pulse of white magic dotted the space as countless medics bent over the wounded, fingers aglow as they assuaged the pains of groaning soldiers. Felix’s frown deepened as he sought a familiar flash of red against a canvas of mottled brown. He ignored the curious looks he was receiving from patients and healers alike. Ignored their whispers. Their accolades.

“Well met, Duke Fraldarius.”

“Congratulations on a battle well fought, sir!”

“Hail the Shield of Faerghus!”

Felix ignored them all. He wasn’t the shield. He would never be the shield. That title was a sodden cloak weighing down his shoulders, a reminder of what awaited him now that the war was over.

An empty manor.

Silent halls.

Portraits in place of people. A ghostly reminder of all he had lost.

He pushed those thoughts away. There was only one thing that mattered right now.

Felix moved forward, side-stepping a hassled looking cleric as he turned down another row of cots. His eyes were immediately drawn to a flash of red and he froze where he stood, relief making his knees weak.

There she was, her skin pale against the dark smudges that had taken up residence beneath her eyes. Even so, she still found a way to smile at her patient, easing the soldier all the more gently into sleep. Felix watched as she sat back on her heels, her shoulders slumping as exhaustion took its toll. Then, as if sensing his eyes on her, she lifted her gaze to his.

A single heartbeat passed.

“Annette…”

The woman’s eyes welled with tears as her name left his lips. Then she was moving toward him, wariness forgotten as she closed the distance between them. He stepped forward and she launched herself into his chest.

Felix was oblivious to the plethora of onlookers as his arms closed around her small frame, holding Annette close and burying his face in her hair. She trembled as her fingers fisted in his shirt.

She was okay. She was _alive._

He felt the blessed rise and fall of her chest against his own, smelled the residual smoke and blood on her skin. It didn’t matter. Underneath the grime, the dirt, the blood… she was still Annette. She was still his fire. His heart.

His home.

Annette pulled away, only to smile and press her lips to his. 

And it was in this perfect moment of joy and warmth and gratitude that Felix knew.

She was all the home he’d ever need. 


End file.
